Sei
by whispered touches
Summary: Six - not the biggest number out there. To describe a character in six words is most definitely a challenge. For the Hemingway Six.
1. Vernon Dursley

Sei

* * *

**Vernon Dursley**

He's always been afraid to believe.

* * *

_A/N: This one concerning magic, obviously. So! In other news, welcome to my response to the Hemingway Six! I'm going to try as many characters as possible, but I'll probably only work on it either when I'm bored or if I have writer's block. The characters will be slightly grouped - like, connected to one another, y'know? And after the connections run out I'll just go by the character list and the Lexicon._

_Also: __sei__ = six in Italian._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	2. Dudley Dursley

Sei

* * *

**Dudley Dursley**

So maybe he likes his comforts.

* * *

_A/N: I had to. I HAD to. I mean, he was ALWAYS eating... He was HUGE..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	3. Petunia Dursley

Sei

* * *

**Petunia Dursley**

She's the one with green eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Referring to her jealousy of Lily's magical ability - thus the term "green-eyed." Sorry for the weird gap - Doc Manager is being a butt._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	4. Lily Evans Potter

Sei

* * *

**Lily Evans Potter**

The definition of "a mother's love."

* * *

_A/N: Because it's true - and because I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't be stealing something that I've read._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	5. James Potter I

Sei

* * *

**James Potter**

Stood firm until the very end.

* * *

_A/N: This takes into account everything concerning that phrase - standing up for what he believes in, fighting, head held high, never wavering in asking Lily out, etcetera. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	6. Harry Potter

Sei

* * *

**Harry Potter**

He never wanted all the fame.

* * *

_A/N: And if I could add more: He only wanted his parents. But, alas, it's six, not... eleven. Darn it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	7. Hermione Granger

Sei

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

She finally found somewhere to belong.

* * *

_A/N: This sticks with the half-fanon that Hermione had no friends before Hogwarts and felt like a misfit, and also includes the Burrow - loud and happy and... loud, tons of kids running around - as the only daughter of dentists, I would guess it was pretty boring for her as a kid, and the Burrow automatically feels like home, as well as Hogwarts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	8. Ron Weasley

Sei

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

He's too tall to be overshadowed.

* * *

_A/N: ...literally and metaphorically. Really, in the end, he came out on top of all his brothers. He needn't have worried about being outshined._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	9. Ginny Weasley

Sei

* * *

**Ginny Weasley**

All she wanted was a friend.

* * *

_A/N: Talking about Riddle's diary. It could also be: She never meant to hurt anyone._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	10. George Weasley

Sei

* * *

**George Weasley**

His laughs were never the same.

* * *

_A/N: Building on the "his laugh sounded strange without Fred's along with it" type thing most authors have in post-battle fics. And even then, it'd never be as happy ever again..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	11. Fred Weasley

Sei

* * *

**Fred Weasley**

And now he'll be grinning forever.

* * *

_A/N: I would've done laughing, but I didn't want it to be too much like George's, so I did grinning instead. It was originally smiling, but I thought grinning sounded more twin-like._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	12. Percy Weasley

Sei

* * *

**Percy Weasley**

It's always hard to walk away.

* * *

_A/N: A big part of me has always believed he wanted to come back sooner than he did. So, again, extra words: It's even harder to come back._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	13. Charlie Weasley

Sei

* * *

**Charlie Weasley**

The burns never really hurt him.

* * *

_A/N: As in, he got used to them, he could stick it out. Y'know? Like that. That's how I imagine him._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	14. Bill Weasley

Sei

* * *

**Bill Weasley**

He knows the scars will fade.

* * *

_A/N: Again, how I've always seen him. Also referring to more than just Greyback. It's really the entire war. Basically just, "The pain will lessen."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	15. Arthur Weasley

Sei

* * *

**Arthur Weasley**

He was quiet, but always listening.

* * *

_A/N: Arthur's always struck me as this type of person. (And this is deepened by Northumbrian's story, "The Mind of Arthur Weasley." At least, I think that's what it's called... Either way, check it out.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	16. Molly Weasley I

Sei

* * *

**Molly Weasley I**

Her real home was the kitchen.

* * *

_A/N: Just like the saying about people who are "at home in the kitchen," or whatever it is. I was thinking something about the clock, but it didn't work itself out like this one did._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	17. Fabian and Gideon Prewett

Sei

* * *

**Fabian and Gideon Prewett**

At least they went down fighting.

* * *

_A/N: If you don't recognize them: first Order members, Molly's brothers (rumored to be twins, but that's not confirmed), died on Order business, but took down several Death Eaters with them. I did these two together because I thought it would be redundant to do them seperately._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	18. Caradoc Dearborn

Sei

* * *

**Caradoc Dearborn**

They never got to say good-bye.

* * *

_A/N: Caradoc: first Order member who vanished six months after the photo was taken. His body was never found, hence this chapter. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


	19. Benjy Fenwick

Sei

* * *

**Benjy Fenwick**

Even the thickest glass can shatter.

* * *

_A/N: Benjy: first Order member. They only ever found "bits" of him. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._


End file.
